1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a depth image encoding apparatus and a depth image decoding apparatus using a loop filter and, more particularly, to a depth image encoding apparatus and a depth image decoding apparatus using a loop filter that may restore a depth image with greater clarity during encoding or decoding the depth image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereographic image may include a color image and a depth image. To provide a user with a stereographic image, a three-dimensional (3D) compression system may compress a color image and a depth image. The color image may be efficiently compressed, for example, by using a Moving Picture Experts Group-4 (MPEG-4) standard and an H.264/Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard. However, since the depth image includes a smooth region and discontinuous edge regions, a quality of the depth image may be significantly reduced due to a degradation in the discontinuous edge regions.